Behind the Curtain
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: If she can't sleep, then he would just have to suffer with her. Whether he liked it or not. sasusaku. slightly crack


**Disclaimer:** I wish, I wish upon the bright stars.

**NOTE:** Slightly CRACK. This was supposed to be sappy but then one thing led to another and became… this. Anyway, this is for you _**Sasusaku779**_ because you gave me the time of your day! (squeal) Thank you!

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Behind the Curtain**

_Written by purpleblush017_

It was exactly one hour, thirty seven minutes and twenty-three seconds past midnight.

'_The night's still young_.'

People who have night lives would probably say that at a time like this. If asked, nins would probably consider the hour as important as its opposite for darkness could be used as an ally for their mission a.k.a. sneaking or peeking around.

But then, Haruno Sakura was never one of those party people nor did she like darkness even though she is a nin. She had always stood up to her namesake, The Cherry Blossom Tree. Thus, as childish as it may seem, she would always prefer the sun over the moon for trees need sunlight for survival. She grumbled once more as she sat up hugging her knees which were covered in blanket. She glared at the clock.

One fifty a.m. and still counting.

There was a thin line that formed on her face, a sign of agitation. She blamed the king-sized bed she was on for being so strangely lumpy right now making her elude sleep. Where had the good days gone when she boasted her spacious and soft bed? It seemed as thought it was just yesterday yet it felt so far away. She glanced at her room as the moonlight illuminated the room. Everything took in the shade of grey and bright white. As she looked around, everything seemed to be in place. Simple yet elegant. Huge and expensive. Ah, the wonders of money.

She frowned as she suddenly felt a wave of hatred for the pieces of man-made creation. She groaned in agony as she hated the placement of the television set and the carpet and the flower vase and everything inside the room. She automatically stood up, causing her silk pink spaghetti strap night gown to envelope her body gracefully.

Cracking her knuckles, she started pushing the bedside table to the farthest corner and in its process caused a soft creaking noise as it made contact with the traditional wooden floor. All she had to do was tire herself too much and then her body would shut off. Putting the thought into consideration, she went on to the couch and pushed it ever so lightly as she could in hopes of not—

"What are you doing?"

—waking him up.

Sakura turned around and leaned on the sofa. She had known that she would've probably wake him up with all the pushing and aligning of things she thought of doing. But seriously, the man was a too serious light sleeper.

"You're awake." He heard her say as she tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear—a habit she does whenever she felt caught-in-the-act of doing something he wasn't supposed to see. A habit he could recognize anytime, anywhere. A habit which he knows is the start of something… '_Troublesome_' as Shikamaru coined it.

There, sitting up straight on the king-sized bed, Uchiha Sasuke heaved a soft sigh and ushered her to come to him as he patted the empty space beside him. With slight hesitation, Sakura slowly (excitedly) climbed up the bed and made her way beside the love of her life, beside the person who once thought of do think of her from time to time as 'annoying'. Subtly she crawled inside the checkered blanket and blushed at the contact of their legs. Sakura had never gotten over the fact that Sasuke has a far more beautiful and smoother skin than hers.

"You're frowning." Sasuke announced. His eyes boring unto hers.

It would have been the trick of the moon light for Sakura saw concern and interest in his eyes. She quickly looked the other way, the shadows hiding her blushing face. "No, I'm not." She simply denied.

Now it was Sasuke who was frowning. He always had a problem with the oral communication area for he was very straight forward and objective. He was never one to beat around the bush. She once complained about this. He played with words and she said it was boring. He said it out right and she said he was too harsh. Women, in his expertise, were just merely too complicated creatures for him to comprehend. "What's wrong?" his hand seemed to have a life of its own and placed itself above hers.

She flinched at his touch. "Nothings wrong." His hand always felt so warm and dangerously inviting.

The Uchiha prodigy raised one fine eyebrow at her, though she couldn't see it, he knew that she could feel it. That's just how insanely well they knew one another. "Then do tell me why the hell you are re-arranging the bedroom at two in the morning when you know that you should be snoring and drooling and making funny noises that you deny at night—"

"_Redecorating_, Sasuke-kun! It's called re-decorating!" she cut him off, obviously pissed off. He seemed to have agitated the already agitated Haruno Sakura a.k.a. the elegant monster in disguise. "And I _do not_ snore!" she said, making that straight serious face for clarification and for intimidation which was totally not working for him. "Nor do I drool!"

Sasuke sighed. If she wouldn't admit the fact then, he wouldn't press the matter on. "Get some rest." He gave her one pat on the head—something Sasuke was now fond of doing, something along the lines of endearment thought it always made her feel small and childish—before he laid back and turned to her opposite side.

Grumbling, Sakura un-gracefully plopped down and stared (glared) at the ceiling. She had then decided that she would also have to do some re-painting whether he likes it or not. Too much blue was staring to hurt her eyes. Her attention averted to the back of Uchiha Sasuke—that wonderful naked sexy back. If she had known in her younger years that her crush would only wear a pair of boxers for sleeping, she would have tried all she can to sneak in and just reward herself with the sight of his body.

But right now, she stared at it as if she was mentally burning a huge hole on his back, as if telepathically chanting for his undivided attention.

And the psychic that he was, Sasuke turned and glared at her in return. "What!?" he asked as his mono-syllabic response translated to: 'See? I'm right. You do have a problem!' and probably a little bit of 'We should be sleeping right now and enjoying La la land so you better say it now and do not prolong it because _for heaven's sake_! I just got home from a long gruel and tiresome mission!'

But it didn't matter. He was bound to help her anyway. He was obliged to. Not doing so would be a sin both to Konoha and to the oath he had given. Though he seldom says that he's attached to her emotionally, he is. That's why he pursued her out of all the women he knew. That's why he gathered all his guts to say '_I love you'_ and a '_Marry me_' at the same time. That's why he married her.

Haruno Sakura, renowned as Uchiha Sakura, wrapped her arms around her beloved husband and buried her face on his muscular yet soft chest. "I can't sleep." Her voice cracked. His arm draped over her waist as a response. Sasuke closed his eyes and soothed his wife as he ran his hand along her back, a gesture he knew she loved and craved for.

* * *

Sasuke yawned for the tenth time. Though he tried to hide it, sleep was coming close to him. But he had to shrug it off the best way he can and wait until his dear wife closed her eyes and shut her over-time working mouth. One moment, she was humming, and then the next she started rambling about trivial stuff and started debating about the idea of perfume and deodorants. "I get it already, Sakura. You're very annoying."

She huffed in indignation. "You weren't even listening to me!" she turned and faced him. Envy. That was all Sakura felt when she saw traces of nothing but weariness etched all over his pretty face. _She_ was the one who should be tired and exhausted. She was the one who needed rest. She decided that if she won't be able to sleep, then her dear spouse would have to suffer the same thing. "You don't love me anymore."

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed her back one more time before responding. "Sakura," his tone was patient and warning. "You know that's not—"

"It is!" she abruptly laid back down, squashing his hand underneath her. "You don't show it. You seldom—_hell_ you don't even say that you love me!"

Giving up, he obliged. "I love you." He swiftly took back his prisoner hand under her. "There. Happy now? Could we _just_ go to sleep?"

Now, she was definitely angry. Dear husband was stirring something inside her. "You play with words, Sasuke-kun. You should at least say it like you really _mean_ it, you jack-ass!" she sat up straight and made her way out of the covers when he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" adrenaline rushing in, his eyes narrowed at her. He was simply wide awake now.

She glanced his way and tried to pry his vice-like grip off her wrist. "To Naruto. At least he loves to listen to every word I tell him." She tried again but his hold was just too strong. Talk about ANBU power here. "And he appreciates me. Not like _someone_ I know."

His grip tightened and she winced at the added pressure. "_You _are_ not_ going to that pigsty."

"Do not insult him!" she defends. Because really, Uzumaki Naruto, that blonde buffoon excuse for a man is like a brother to her. "He outranks you!"

Sasuke scoffed which sounded very elegant in her ears. "He may be the Hokage like he had always dreamed of, but an idiot is still and will always be an idiot."

"Tch. An idiot he may be, but he_ truly_ loves me." Sakura saw the tint of anger in his eyes. So, his husband still had that superiority complex with regards to Naruto. She inwardly smiled. Jealous Sasuke-kun rarely shows himself. But when he does, she enjoys his company. "And maybe this woman you call 'wife' would rather be with an idiot than be with you."

He pulled her down and did a swift move as she was now underneath him. Alpha male hormones working, he sternly said, "You are _not_ going anywhere."

Not even bothering to wring away from her disposition, she smiled evilly. He was eating right on top of her palm. "I have always liked you in that position." she said as she looked up at him, his bangs falling parallel to her direction. She touched his cool cheek. "How about we do a threesome? You know, just out of curiosity."

"Sakura," Her guinea pig's (this is what she secretly calls him) eyes warned her to not continue, but stop she did not.

"We could invite someone! What do gender do you prefer?" she raised a pink eyebrow at him. Because there was a two-year span of time wherein he was gone out of her sight, away and with a possible (and probably is) pedophile. So, how would she know that he's harboring some unknown likeness to the same gender? Really. One can never be too sure. "A boy or a girl?"

"Sakura,"

"We could get to invite Ino—she'd love to have you—and probably Hinata, you can unleash her! Set her wild! Or Tenten! Imagine the kinkiness! Or that blonde chick from Suna, what's her name again? Ah, Temari!" she was starting to like the irritation building up in him. "Or maybe we could get to trick Kakashi-sensei and join us! He could teach a thing or two!"

Her love slave did not like the words that were rolling out of her mouth as he seethed her name, "Sakura,"

"Or maybe we could get Naruto to join! He has_ stamina_ after all."

It was like she had shot his ego. Did she just imply that he did not have the stamina for their nightly excursion he secretly calls 'exercise'—

Kakashi gave him and Naruto the talk about the flower and the bees and had simplified it to three things: "One: it makes a person you look younger. Two: it's good for the heart and body." (Sasuke raises an eyebrow) "And skin, Sasuke, it is good for the skin." (Sasuke looked satisfied) "And three: it's an art because you use different techniques. Understand?" (Naruto shakes his head. Kakashi scratches his temple) "Ugh, lets just watch the live thing, I think Asuma and Kurenai are on a date today. Anyway, shall we?"

—because he will simply not allow her to belittle him in _that_ area (Because he stalked Asuma and Kurenai on a regular basis after that for future reference).

"Sakura," he gritted his teeth. "I will not nor have I dreamed of (He did. Though in his case, the women who exploited him in a heavenly manner had the same pink hair and the same green eyes) whatever you are thinking right now. So it's best you stop it."

But whatever should he do? He married a hard-headed woman. "Maybe Neji could appeal you because he—" she stopped short when he instantly took her hand and placed it above her. "…looks pretty." She was able to finish. But the last two words were more of a soft whisper as she became completely mesmerized by the red eyes staring right at her. She had always loved his bloodline limit. Red was the color for passion and eyes were considered to be the window to a man's soul. Combined together, it spoke multitudes of words.

"I do not plan to share what is mine." He said, strong and steady, serious and romantically Sasuke-kun-like.

Sakura's pink lips curved into a smile, tempting him. "Come on! Threesome's a—"

Sasuke dipped in and engulfed her mouth with a fierce kiss. And in between that nightly excursion that they did afterwards, he was able to make his point and clearly repeated his stand twice (and he does not like repeating himself) and again for the third time:

"I will _not_ share. Period."

* * *

"Yo! Teme! You look like shit! I heard from Kiba. Did your mission really turn _that _sour!?"

Groan. Groan.

And _click_. Naruto understood and laughed.

"It's Sakura-chan, isn't it?"

Sasuke glared at him, telepathically sending him death threats.

Naruto made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Told you she's deranged!"

* * *

Another sleepless night.

And it remained still.

Until…

She smiled sweetly and excitedly at him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, how about bondages and kidnapping?"


End file.
